Fire Dance (Chronicle)
Fire Dance is a Vampire the Masquerade: Twentieth Anniversary Edition chronicle, that began 31 October 2019. Setting *'Concept' **Players take on the role of members of the Sabbat in a Camarilla city, ruled with an iron fist by a Prince that is truly ruthless. Why exactly the Prince doesn't eradicate the Sabbat in his city is unknown, but while his attention is elsewhere the Sabbat gathers strength, festering just beneath the surface. That does not mean that the members of the Sabbat are safe however, if caught in public by members of the Camarilla they were surely perish, facing overwhelming force against them. The Sabbat has to act subtly and with purpose, something that goes against its very nature in order to survive. They players are members of the Axemen pack, tasked by Bishop Holmes to uncover any information that might help the Sabbat one day gain the upper hand against their enemies, but she fears the ambition of the pack's Priest, Murphy, and tensions grow in the shadows around them as she moves to have him eliminated. *'Theme' **'Freedom' - Freedom is a (perhaps the) central precept to the Sabbat. What threatens that freedom, and what would happen should it be curtailed? What kinds of conflict does the Sabbat meet because of this belief? **'Individualism and the Struggle for Self' - Every Sabbat is an individual who personally struggles to identify their own boundaries and choices. Sometimes, these boundaries are antithetical to the group to which they belong. Any group moves naturally toward conformity, no matter how much it claims to value individualism. Finding their own place within the sect causes a Sabbat vampire to grapple with what is expected of them as a member of a whole. **'Power' - Power is a corrupting force. Sabbat vampires, being powerful creatures, are always at risk from the temptations that arise out of a wish to be in control of something. Cainites are corrupted through their adherence to ideas that are no longer relevant to their existence — for instance, failing to recognize that they are no longer human — or conversely, by using this fact to further their own gain at all costs, without any thought to how their actions affect the whole of the Sabbat. Sabbat vampires play politics, an activity fraught with compromise and shaky alliances. How does the Cainite traverse the halls of Sabbat power without having some of its inherent taint rub off on her? *'Mood' **'Lust' - hunger for vitae, lust for power, perverse cravings for excitement. **'Paranoia' - Enemies lurk everywhere, and many situations are fraught with tension. *'Era' **Modern Nights *'Location' **Jefferson, Oregon, USA **Donal's Pub **The Waterfront *'Faction' **Sabbat The story so far... Part One The chronicle began with the preparation for Liam to be welcomed into the Axemen pack and complete his creation rites. Don and Tatsuo were sent to observe and keep the street magician relatively safe. Liam was tasked with killing an enemy of the pack and with the help of Tatsuo, they selected a Camarilla Gangrel that had been causing the gang trouble on the east side. In the ensuing fight, Tatsuo was able to get the upper hand and slay the Gangrel, but unfortunately Liam fell in combat. To make up for this failure, Tatsuo was branded with the mark of the Sabbat on his chest. Part Two Things settled somewhat but tensions were growing at the communal haven. Don, Paul, Tatsuo, and Xenia went out to the Mint to unload some steam and while there Paul got into a brawl with a Brujah fledgling called Lil' Skrrrt. They were both ejected by the clubs owner, the Son of Discord Zebb Lambert, and were observed by a Toreador member of the Camarilla. Lil' Skrrrt's fighting ability was deemed impressive enough he was considered to join the pack. He was brought to the haven and after a brutal fight with Tatsuo, Skrrrt was staked and confined in a cell. During the fight, Tatsuo had lost control of himself and let his beast take control. To atone, he ritualistically cut off his own hand and offered it to the pack. Part Three In the following nights, just as it seemed that Skrrrt had proven himself to the Pack, he vanished without a trace. Just before the Festival of the Dead was to begin, Don was approached by Vega a long time friend and admirer of his sire. Vega had recently come into possession of several Tremere artefacts that the Pontifax of Seattle wanted gone before the arrival of Archons in the city. Lacking a way to pay, Don made a deal through Vega with a local member of the Tremere, Digby. The Festival of the Dead began with a great bonfire on the beach where the pack was introduced to the former member of the Camarilla, Alex and a member of House Goratrix, Vincent. Player Characters Current *(Gangrel) Alex *(Tzimisce) Tatsuo Former *(Brujah) Lil' Skrrrt *(Kiasyd) Don *(Pander) Liam *(Tremere Antitribu) Vincent Important NPCs * (Lasombra) Bishop Rachel Holmes - The Sabbat Bishop of Information, and secret enemy of the Axemen. * (Pander) Murphy - Leader of the Axemen, acts as an older brother towards the group. A schemer and highly ambitious. * (Serpent of Light) Archbishop Alejandro Arango - A powerful wanga priest and a guide for the faithful. * (Ventrue Antitribu) Bishop Friedrich Bernhardt '- The Sabbat Bishop of War. he plans for full out war with the Camarilla once the time is right. * '(Ventrue) Prince René Levine - The iron-fisted dictator of Jefferson's kindred. Category:Vampire the Masquerade